Kiss Me and Don't Let go
by XxberryzfanaticxXx
Summary: Series of Sonfics.           Second Song: Aa yo ga akeru by Berryz Koubou
1. Chapter 1

Kiss me and Don't let go

Summary: Amu and Tadase are walking in the park when it starts snowing and then… Song fic.

Song: Kiss me Aishiteru by C-ute

My first fanfic please enjoy and R & R.

I don't own anything.

On with the Story...

* * *

><p>Amu and Tadase are walking in the park, red cheeks from the freezing cold, holding hands to enjoy each other's warmth.<p>

_Moe tsukiru wa  
>Kono koi tabun<br>Donna shuumaku ga koyou to  
>Kakugo shiteru<em>

"Why can't I tell him/her how I feel?" They both thought at the same time.

_Yoyuu nante  
>Hotondo nai<br>Hisshi de shigamitsuiteru dake_

"His eyes, the color of rubies, so pretty, I could get lost in them." Amu thought.

As Tadase was thinking something like that "Her eyes, a never ending pool of honey, so sweet and pure."

As they were staring at each other, they were moving closer to one another.

_Anata no me  
>Yasashiku idaki yoseru ude<br>Subete ga subete ga  
>Hajimete no fall in love datta wa<em>

They embraced wanting to stay there forever. They look longingly at each other thinking that this is what made us fall in love in the first time. Their charas were staring at the pair wonder when they were going to do it dying from anticipation.

_Kiss me hanasanaide  
>Kiss me shizen na mama de<br>Kono fuan wo nugui totte  
>Nee nee nee nee...<br>Nee nee nee nee..._

They move even closer from their already close position. Their lips almost inches from each other wanting to kiss each other. Their cheeks, totally red from embarrassment and the cold, they wanted to feel each other's warmth more. Their nervousness disappeared as they kissed feeling they had done this forever.

_Touch me sono yubisaki  
>Touch me sono manazashide<br>Kono watashi wo tsutsumikon de  
>Please please please please...<br>Please please please please..._

They fingered through each other's hair, feeling their touch as their lips molded together perfectly. The charas elated that this happened and now wondering about another pair who were completely red, Kiseki and Miki. They looked at each and quickly moved away.

"Good job, Tadase." Kiseki thought.

Amu and Tadase parted because they ran out of breath. Their foreheads touched as they did when they were in Amu's room, the day Tadase confessed.

"I love you, Hina-, no Amu-chan. I always will and I will always protect you no matter what even if it kills me." Tadase stated with character changing.

"I love you too, Tadase-kun. Not Ikuto, only you, one and only you." Amu said happily finally telling her feelings after the constant struggle between her emotions.

Finally, the duo left smiling hand in hand, happy that they finally found their hearts can be whole again.

_Aishiteru._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for being MIA!

I 3 the Hello Project!

Now it's Berryz Koubou Time!

Miki X Kiseki!

I Don't Own Anything!

* * *

><p>Kenage na otome no koi no uta (A brave girl's love song)<p>

Tsukiyo ni sasageru koi no uta (A love song I sing for a moonlit night)

"But why? Yoru," asked the blue artistic chara.

The little cat chara just shrugged and said, "Miki, I don't feel anything for you. I only took interest because the fake king liked you and I wanted to hit him where it hurts in his **heart**." Miki's eyes threatened to pour out tears but she held them in.

Todoke kono jun naru namida (May it reach these innocent tears)

Todoke ano hito e to todoke (May it reach, reach him)

Yoru put his paws on Miki's chin and said, "We could maintain a physical relationship instead like making out," He was leaning into Miki to steal her first kiss when... ***Smack*** " Yoru, you need to go die in a ditch or find someone elese to play you and see how it feels." Miki stated to a red faced Yoru. She reliazed who she really loves now.

Namida wa misenai no (I won't show my tears)

Shinpai kakenai no (I won't worry you)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Kiseki wanted to die alone in a corner. He wasn't his usual world domination ranting self. Everybody noticed it but didn't know why but only Tadase knew. Amu walks up to Tadase after the guardians' meeting and asks him why Kiseki is soo depressed. Tadase told Amu that Kiseki had loved Miki ever since he saw her but he was too shy to admit to anyone. When Yoru came and stole her away, it broke his heart.

Omoi wa (My love)

Higoto tsunoru bakari desu (Grows stronger every day)

Amu was shocked that the little king could hold his feelings for so long, Amu told Tadase that Miki came back home late in the night with red eyes and she told Amu that Yoru broke her heart because he played her like Ikuto's violin and she realized Kiseki loved her truly. That she made a huge mistake in loving him.

Kiseki overheard them talking and rushed over to find Miki.

Ai wa anata no moto e (I know some day my love)

Itsuka maioriru hazu (Will float down to where you are)

Little did, Kiseki know that Miki also heard the same thing and rushed to find him too. So they were floating so fast that… ***BAM*** they collided and fell down to the ground. Miki was on top of Kiseki and when they open their eyes, their lips were connected. They were surprised obviously. Then Kiseki said "I love you, Miki. And, worry not a king never breaks a heart of his lady."

Tameiki hitotsu dake yurushite (Let me heave one sigh)

"I love you too, Kiseki. This is the best day of my life." Miki stated.

Aa, yo ga akesou (Ah, I think the night will give way to the dawn)

I thought it would be easier to understand with the translation.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Look on my profile for the translation for the first song.


End file.
